gege i miss you
by Always KimKai
Summary: Please gege kembalilah. Exo tidak akan lengkap tanpamu. Hatiku juga sepi tanpa dirimu.../... maafkan aku Kai aku tidak akan kembali.../...andai waktu itu tidak terjadi kau mungkin tidak membenciku Kai. …/...Aku mencintaimu KRISKAI


_**Gege, I miss you**_

_**by ANN**_

_**Cast : Kai, Kris, Member EXO**_

_**Pair : KrisKai**_

_**Genre : hurt/comfort, romance**_

_**Length : twoshoot maybe**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Disclamer: para cast milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa**_

_**Sumary: Please gege kembalilah. Exo tidak akan lengkap tanpamu. Hatiku juga sepi tanpa dirimu.../... maafkan aku Kai aku tidak akan kembali.../...andai waktu itu tidak terjadi kau mungkin tidak membenciku Kai. …/...Aku mencintaimu**_

_**WARNING : BOYS LOVE, CERITA PASARAN, BANYAK TYPO DLL**_

_**jangan bash pairnya ya. Kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca**_

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**enjoy**_

_**Kris EXO tidak ikut kembali pulang ke Korea setelah melaksanakan comeback showcase yang di selenggarakan di Shanghai. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**_

_**Wu Yifan atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Kris secara tiba tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya menyanyinya bersama boyband EXO**__. _

_**Apakah Kris akan hengkang dari boyband yang telah membesarkan namanya tersebut mengingat ia tidak lagi aktif bahkan Kris tidak kembali ke Korea melainkan menetap Cina tempat asalnya tanpa tahu sampai kapan akan pulang ke Korea.**_

_**Banyak desas desus mengalir mengenai Kris. Dikabarkan Kris tidak betah berada di SM Entertaiment karea SM memonopoli gajinya selama ia berada di EXO. Bahkan SM seakan tidak peduli dengan Kris apakah ini fakta?**_

_**Kris EXO kini berencana akan melaksanakan Shoting debutnya di China apakah ini pertanda ia akan benar benar meninggalkan EXO?**_

_**Ketika fans bertanya kepada Kris apa yang ia lakukan jika sudah tidak bersama EXO suatu saat nanti. Kris menjawab walaupun ia (Kris) sudah tidak ada di EXO ia akan menjadi fans mereka yang akan selalu mendukung. Dan akan selalu melihat konsernya di belakang panggung bersama fans lainya.**_

_"__**Seperti lalat yang mencoba menggigit seekor kura-kura".**_

_"__**Aku baik-baik saja. Aku berharap setiap orang diberkati, dan semua hal akan jadi lebih baik untuk kalian. Aku berterimakasih pada semua orang yang mendukungku dan atas semua pendapat kalian. Wu Yi Fan akan selalu ada di sini."**_

_**EXO tanpa Kris oppa tidak akan lengkap. Selamanya EXO harus ber 12. Kris oppa bukankah kau pernah berkata Exo itu seperti pizza dengan 12 potongan jika salahsatunya tidak ada tidak akan lengkap, hikks . Kami selalu menunggumu oppa**_

_**Kris daddy jangan pergi. Entahlah sudah berapa banyak air mataku yang jatuh karena mendengar kabar kau akan hengkang dari EXO. Ini hanya mimpi kan? Kau pasti hanya bercanda. Walaupun aku hanya salah satu fans yang tidak akan pernah bisa ada disampingmu tetapi aku selalu senang melihatmu berada di EXO. Kembalilah aku mohon ! **_

_**we believe you Kris**_

Tes.. tes

air mata itu tak henti hentinya mengalir di mata onyxnya yang bewarna coklat tua. Ia terus saja menangis setelah membaca postingan mengenai Kris di laptop kesayanganya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Hyung kesayanganya akan pergi meninggalkan EXO. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat mencoba menahan isakan tangisnya. Angin malam tidak mempengaruhinya untuk beranjak dari balkon. Masih terus duduk disana tanpa berniat untuk pergi. Ia akan selalu mengingat semua tingkah hyungnya itu. Dari sifatnya yang pendiam tetapi sebenarnya hangat kepadanya maupun kepada member lainya. Bertingkah konyol tetapi ia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Selalu menjadi leader yang bijaksana yang selalu ditaati perintahnya oleh para member.

Fashback On

"**huah aku lelah " chanyeol menidurkan tubuhnya di lantai tempat latihan bersama member EXO lainya.**

" **aku juga. Comeback kali ini banyak menguras tenaga. Kita harus sama sama berjuang menampilkan yang terbaik untuk fans kita " baekhyun menimpali.**

" **baiklah lebih baik kita istirahat dulu " Kris berkata lembut. Suho perlahan menghampiri Kris berbisik pelan " Kris lihatlah Kai, ia dari tadi terus menari tanpa mau istirahat. Cobalah kau peringatkan dia agar bisa istirahat sejenak. Kau tahu kan Kai itu orangnya keras kepala. Mungkin dengan bujukan darimu dia mau istirahat"**

**tap tap tap kris menghanpiri kai yang masih fokus menari walaupun terlihat dengan jelas guratan lelah di wajah kai. Wajahnya yang memerah padam disertai keringat yang mengucur deras tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya.**

**Kris menepuk pelan bahu Kai. Kai terlonjak kaget**

" **Kai berhentilah sejenak, dari tadi kau terus saja menari apa kau tidak lelah " Kris mengusap pelan rambut Kai yang basah oleh keringat.**

" **gege , aku harus banyak berlatih agar tidak mengecewakan fans. Dan dari tadi gerakanku masih ada yang salah jadi harus diperbaiki lagi."**

" **tapi kau juga harus istirahat. Kajja kita ke tengah dengan member lainya " Kai menangguk pasrah. Kai merasa hanya Kris yang mampu membujuknya. Walaupun Kai itu termasuk jahil dan keras kepala tetapi ini jarang menjahili gegenya yang satu ini entahlah Kris seakan punya karisma yang kuat ia dapat menjadi sangat lembut, pengertian tetapi disaat tertentu akan menjadi leader yang bijaksana dan tegas.**

**Para member kini sudah berkumpul menjadi satu membentuk lingkaran. Manager hyung juga sudah membelikan 2 porsi jumbo ayam goreng untuk mereka ber 12 makan.**

" **baiklah kita disini sudah menyelesaikan latihan kita. Sebentar lagi kita akan comeback overdose walaupun kita nanti akan menjadi EXO K dan EXO M tetapi kita masih tetap menjadi EXO. Mereka ber12 merentangkan satu tangan mereka menjadi satu. EXO SARANGHANJA. **

" **yak Chen itu ayamku kenapa kau ambil " Luhan menggerutu sebal melihat chen yang jahilnya kumat**

" **ini kan ayam kita bersama " balas Chen dengan mulut penuh ayam.**

" **dasar bebek "**

" **apa kau bilang rusa cina. Menyebalkan" Kris memandang pertengkaran mereka dengan senyum tipis. Mungkinkah ia akan selalu merasakan kehangatan seperti ini selamanya?**

" **SEHUN KAI jangan makan ayamnya terus makan tuh sayur biar seimbang " kini Suho berteriak kepada duo Magnae yang dari tadi terus memakan ayam dengan lahap tanpa memakan sayurnya.**

" **sudahlah Suho hyung percuma saja kau berteriak mereka, mereka tidak akan mematuhimu " d.o mengelus pelan punggung suho menenangkan "**

" **kapan aku akan dipatuhi sama duo magnae itu Tuhan " suho bergumam. Sedangkan duo magnae tersenyum nyengir sambil suap suapan makan ayam. **

" **gege mengapa melamun? " Tao menepuk pelan punggung Kris yang dari tadi melamun**

" **aku tidak apa apa Tao " setetes air mata Kris jatuh di kelopak matanya**

**Flashback Of**

" gege kenapa pergi ? Hikss " Grep tiba tiba seseorang berdiri di hadapan Kai, mengambil pelan pelan laptop Kai menyingkirkanya dan memeluk Kai erat.

" jangan menangis lagi Kai Kris pasti kembali. Ia hanya berhenti beraktifitas menyanyi selama 6 bulan dan shoting film. Ia pasti kembali. " Suho menenangkan magnae keduanya yang terlihat begitu kuat diluar tetapi rapuh di dalam. Kai gampang menangis apalagi itu menyangkut Kris gege tersayangnya kedua setelah D.O.

" uljima ne " Suho membersihkan airmata Kai dengan kedua ibi jarinya ia memeluk erat Kai memberikan kehangatan dan kelembutan. Pelahan isakan itu tidak terdengar lagi karena Kai sudah telelap karena lelah menangis. Suho dengan perlahan menggendong Kai dan menidurkanya.

" jaljjayo Kai. Meskipun aku tidak yakin Kris kembali tetapi aku masih selalu berharap ia kembali. Mimpi indah Kai " Suho menutupi tubuh Kai dengan selimut tebal.

" Kris gege saranghae "

Pagi itu Dorm Exo sangat hening, entahlah suasana kini menjadi berubah sejak kepergian Kris 1 bulan lamanya. Para member memakan makananya dengan lahap tanpa ada yang berbicara. Tao nampak lesu karena biasanya ia duduk dengan Kris yang juga menjadi hyung kesayanganya. Kai pun juga enggan menyentuh makananya dan hanya mengaduk aduknya.

" Kai kenapa tidak dimakan? Padahal aku sudah memasak ayam goreng kesukaanmu " D.O memecah keheningan.

" aku tidak nafsu makan hyung."

"tapi kan hari ini kita akan manggung, Kai kau harus memakan makananmu. " Kai masih juga melamun dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan D.O

**Flashback On**

**" D.O hyung apa kau tahu kemana Kris ge? "**

**" oh dia pergi bersepeda dengan Tao. Kenapa ? "**

**" tidak apa apa hyung, aku keluar dulu ya "**

**" oke jangan jauh jauh ya Kai "**

**Kai duduk didepan dorm. Menunggu Kris pulang. " kenapa Kris ge tidak mengajakku ya ? Menyebalkan. Aish kenapa aku jadi cemburu gini sih " Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lucu**

**dari kejauhan nampak Kris dan Tao pulang dari bersepeda. Mereka telihat tertawa bersama membuat Kai menjadi merengut sebal.**

**" aish Kris ge kok pergi gak ngajak aku? "**

**" maaf Kai aku tadi lihat kau tidurnya lelap sekali. Jadi aku pergi dengan Tao. ayo Tao kita masuk bawa belanjaan ini "**

**" Siap ge "**

**" hah Kris ge menyebalkan . Andai aku bisa naik sepeda tiap hari main sama Kris ge. Hm aku mau latihan pakai sepedanya Kris ge ah "**

**Kai mencoba mengendarai sepeda Kris. Berhubung ini pertama kalinya Kai berlatih, ia selalu jatuh**

**" yah menyebalkan kenapa gagal terus sih "**

**" kau kenapa Kai " Kris belari menghampiri Kai dengan raut wajah khawatir**

**" aku tidak apa apa ge, aku berlatih naik sepeda. Biar kalau beli eskrim tidak usah jalan kaki"**

**" apa sekarang kamu mau beli es krim?" Kai menanggukkan kepalanya. Kris berlari meninggalkan Kai sendirian.**

**" Kris ge kok pergi sih" tak lama kemudian Kris datan membawa sepeda**

**" Kris ge mau kemana? "**

**" bukanya kau ingin beli es krim? Kajja kita beli, ayo naik sepeda" Kai membonceng Kris di belakang**

**" pegangan yang erat"**

**" huaa pelan pelan ge "**

**Flashback of**

Kai POV

aku selalu teringat ketika bersamamu ge, entah kenapa perasaanku selalu menghangat jika berada didekatmu. Mungkin ini lebih dari sekedar sayang ge. Kapan kau kembali ge aku merindukanmu.

" ayo kita bersiap siap untuk manggung. Walaupun kita cuman ber 11 kita pasti bisa " Suho hyung membuyarkan lamunanku.

aku kini bersiap siap dibelakang panggung member lainya sudah siap. Aku bingung kenapa akhir akhir ini pinggangku semakin sakit. Tuhan tolong jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. Aku terus menahan sakit di pinggangku.

" ayo Kai sudah saatnya kita manggung " aku berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol hyung dan yang lainya. Yah untunglah doaku terkabul. Rasa sakit dipinggangku sudah mulai menghilang

Setelah manggung aku meminta izin manager hyung untuk mampir ke kedai es krim favoritku. Yah walaupun aku cuman sebdiri tapi rasanya tetap menyenangkan. Aku memesan 3 cup es krim rasa coklat dan 1 cup rasa greentea kesukaan Kris Hyung. Aku semakin sedih mengingat es krim ini. Aku segera melahapnya sebelum mencair.

Cukup lama aku duduk di kedai itu aku segera beranjak pergi. Tiba tiba aku menabrak seseorang

" mianhae jeongmal mianhae "

" tidak apa apa " lho kenapa aku tidak asing dengan suara ini, KRIS GE

TBC

cuplikan chapter 2

" kumohon kembalilah ge. Kita akan terus bersama kan? "

" tolong Kai jangan paksa aku untuk kembali karena aku sudah tidak sanggup berada disana"

" ini ge aku bawakan eskrim greentea favoritmu "

" kenapa kau kesini Kai "

" hyung kau itu selalu yang terbaik"

" AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI KAI. PERGILAH "

" kenapa hariku jadi terasa hampa tanpamu Kai "

" ARGHH "

A/N : hai Ann muncul lagi dengan fanfict baru maaf kalau aku bukanya nerusin cerita tetapi malah bikin yang baru dan makin gak jelas. Untuk fanfict kalung pengendali aku hiatusin dulu ya berhubung file nya hilang entah kemana mianhae. Untuk yang just one day karena aku sudah menjelajah cerita author yang kece kece ternyata alurnya ada yang hampir sama walaupun aku udah dapet ide cerita itu sudah lama sekali tetapi rasanya aku harus atur ulang.

Makasih udah mampir. Review please kalau peminatnya dikit kayaknya enggak dilanjut.


End file.
